


One Shot Dump

by Assassin_Weakness



Category: Descendants 2 - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_Weakness/pseuds/Assassin_Weakness
Summary: Just what doesn't really fit into my other stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment thing just because… he is so my type send help

Harry Hook _didn’t_ intimidate you.  
He _didn’t_.  
Not so far as he knew, at least.  
He had an edge of crazy to him and, while he’d never done anything to frighten you purposely, other men with less of that edge had. Namely, your father—some half-wit villain who’d never even succeeded in being a legitimate threat and took it out on you.  
You avoided him as best you could, but that only seemed to draw him to you. God knew how you held up your facade when he would toss an arm around your shoulder or run that bloody hook across any exposed skin, but you had, to your credit.  
—  
As always, you were simply marching around the Isle, avoiding your father and, in turn, your home, when an unfamiliar arm was tossed around your shoulder, pulling you against a chest that you _knew_ wasn’t that of your normal—and partially welcome—assailant.  
“(Y/N).”  
You swallowed, body stiffening, “ _Jr_.” the venom came without a second thought, though you were more than intimidated by this male than you cared to admit. He was no Harry Hook and most certainly not your father, but he was a different kind of threat and he sent your hair on end and your heart pounding in your chest.  
“You’ve been avoiding me, (Y/N).”  
“I tend avoid things that get on my nerves,” you attempted to shrug off his arm to no avail.  
“Don’t be like that,” fear bubbled in your gut as he maneuvered you in the direction of an alley—a big nope.  
You were trying to urge yourself to stomp on his foot when a voice sounded close to your right, “Well now, love, running off with another man, are we?”  
You’d never been happier to hear that voice, and that tinge of crazy had never been a comfort, but with your heart pounding against your rib cage, it was. Gaston Jr.’s attention left you and you quickly slid from under his arm and darted to Harry’s side, grabbing on his vest with one hand like a child and tucking yourself close to his side.  
You tensed slightly and blushed as he tossed an arm around you, pulling you flush against his side, his muscular arm against your neck and shoulders both intimidating and comforting as Gaston Jr. continued to stare you down.  
“I don’t take too kindly to men other than me dragging my girl around,” your blush darkened. When had you become _his_? “Even less so when she clearly doesn’t want to go.”  
“When did she become yours?”  
_I was wondering the same thing_.  
Your heart clenched as you sensed the coming fight, hands beginning to tremble as you considered what you were about to do.  
_Don’t think. Just do it._  
You slipped from under Harry’s arm, determination in your gaze as both of your hands grabbed the front of his vest and you slammed your lips against his.  
He was a _good_ kisser.  
He wasted no time in pulling you close, free hand tangling in your hair as the one holding his hook wrapped around your back, the cold from the metal going through your thin shirt.  
You hadn’t even realized you were so close to a wall until he backed you against it, releasing you so as to cage you with his arms.  
You might have initiated the kiss, but he was clearly in control.  
By the time he pulled away—not before slipping his tongue past your lips and earning a quiet growl from you—the other male had vanished.  
You met Harry’s eyes only momentarily before yours dropped to the ground, cheeks burning in embarrassment as his eyes bore into your face. The black outlining his eyes made his stare all the more intense.  
Huh, never pictured yourself having a thing for guyliner.  
He made no indication that he planned on moving away, still standing over you with his arms trapping you against the wall. “I didn’t expect that from you, little mouse.”  
“Don’t call me that.” Your muttered words went ignored.  
“C'mon, mouse, before you get yourself into more trouble.”  
If he didn’t intimidate you, the way he made you feel certainly did.


	2. Trunks Briefs x Reader - Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Local woman who doesn’t know how to make good titles and gets way off topic of the prompt regrets posting writing before she even posts it. I should really read over this again before posting, but if I do, I know I won’t post it. Also, I should really stop writing when I’m dead tired (and also missed a dose of my meds) ANYWAY: here’s this.

1\. “I think he wants to punch my face good.”

Warnings: Insinuations of an abusive relationship

 

—

 

You hummed happily, your hands propping up your head as you watched your best friends train. Clearly, you had already had your own fair share for the day, not that you planned on letting them have all the fun. Dried blood coated a cut on your forehead and brusies and small scratches littered the rest of your exposed skin, yet you couldn’t be happier.

Any time away from your tumultuous home was more than welcome, not to mention the added joy of being with your closest friends.

Thoughts about your  _home_  made you fidgety, reminding you of the inevitable trouble to come when you left your friends.

“Hey!” You caught the boys’ attention, “Let’s go grab something to eat, then I’m tapping in.”

The boys quickly made their way to your side, “You sure you’re up for it [Name]? You’re looking a little tired.”

You narrowed your eyes in Goten’s direction, his only warning before you jumped on his back, pinned his arms with your legs, and pressed your forearm against his throat, “I didn’t quite hear you. Wanna repeat yourself?”

Too your surprise, Goten fell backwards, knocking the breath from your lungs when his weight hit you.

“Hey!” You swiftly kicked him off, trying your hardest to keep your laughter hidden, “What have you been eating? I’m  _not_  feeding you!”

“Are you alright?” Trunks offered you a hand up, but he made no attempt to hide his laughter.

In response to his teasing grin, you turned on your heel as you stood, and fell back against Trunks, knocking him back a few steps as you feigned weakness, “No, I think I’m dying. Tell [pet’s Name] I love them.”

“I think she’s dead. Goten, grab her wallet!”

“I knew it!” You stood and glared playfully at Trunks, your nose almost brushing against his as you stared up at him, “You only love me for my money!”

A smug smirk crossed your face as a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

“Alright,” Goten pushed the two of you apart lightly, “before this becomes a daytime drama, let’s go get some food.”

 

X

 

Hours later, you dragged yourself home, bandages covering the countless scratches across your arms and face at the insistence of your friends, Trunks more than Goten.

“I’m home!” Your voice echoed back to you, no signs of life other than the wiggling body of your [pet] at your feet.

You meandered through the house and into the kitchen to prepare a snack. As you were about to take your first bite, the door slammed open and the angry form of your boyfriend stomped through.

“Where have you been?”

Your shoulders tensed and your hand immediately slipped into your pocket and pulled out your phone. You’d pulled up Trunks in your messenges before setting foot in the house, comepletely prepared for this situation.

“With friends. Why does it matter?” You were more than capable of taking care of yourself and making your own decisions, but your boyfriend had to be in control of you. God knew you wanted out of this house and this relationship, but you couldn’t help wanting to keep this a secret, even from your closest friends-especially from your closest friends-you were supposed to be strong enough to protect yourself, but you couldn’t even deal with your sad excuse of a partner.

How had you even gotten in this situation?

“I’ve told you, you are not allowed to leave this house without my permission!” He took an aggressive step toward you.

Your fingers quickly typed in an SOS-an agreed sign with Trunks that he was needed  _now_.

“You are not in charge of me! I can leave this house whenever I want!”

“I dare you to raise you voice to me again!” You tried to maintain your position, not wanting to give into the conditioning you’d been given since meeting this monster, still, you took a step back.

You opened your mouth to fire back something- _anything_ -but nothing came out.

Silence overtook the both of you until there was a knock at the door.

You darted to it, picking up your [pet] as you did, and threw open the door.

“I’m going to go grab some of my stuff,” you hand Trunks your pet, “and I need you to take me somewhere. It doesnt matter where.” You’re shaking, but you wasted no time in explaining as you run to your room. Thank God you’d prepared a few bags for this very situation weeks ago.

When you returned, Trunks and [Guy’s Name] were staring each other down.

“Trunks-” he didn’t give you a chance to finish, grabbing your bags and handing back your pet.

 

X

 

You landed outside Capsule Corp minutes of silence later, “So,” you began with a roll of your shoulders, “that went well.”

“ **I think he wants to punch my face good.** ”

You laughed quietly, appreciating his attempt to lighten the situation, “I wouldn’t worry about that. Hopefully we’ll never have to see him again. Thanks for coming so quickly.”

You let your [pet] down-it wasn’t the first time s/he’d been here after all.

“[Name],” Trunks placed a hand on your shoulder as you straightened back up, “what happened?”

“That’s… Not a quick story. Can we put that off for now?”

Trunks nodded as you began the walk inside, “It’s up to you, just know that I’m always here if you want to talk.”

He seemed to hesitate, like he had more to say, but wasn’t sure if he should continue.

“Anyone who thinks they have a right to treat you like that doesn’t deserve you.”

You hesitated yourself, feelings you’d kept buried for years gnawing at you. Finally, though, you reached your hand forward and grabbed his own free hand.

“So,” you glanced down at your hand around his own as you spoke, “would that mean you deserve me?” You chanced tangling your fingers with his, your face getting redder and redder by the second.

“I-I’d like to hope so…” He looked down as well, his cheeks almost as dark as your own.

“I’m not sure if  _I_ deserve  _you_.” You laughed lightly and finally looked away from your hands. Quickly, before you lost your nerve, you pressed a kiss against the corner of his lips.

You could swear that you’d never seen Trunks grin like he did after you kissed him, but you hardly had anytime to consider the thought before he pulled you into a passionate kiss.

The kiss couldn’t have lasted as long as it felt, but by the time he pulled back, you were breathing just a bit heavier and you had a dopey grin plastered on your face.

“You… Should have done that sooner.”

“Believe me, I wanted to.”

As you both laughed, a drop of rain hit your nose.

You called [pet’s name] as the both of you ran for cover before you and your stuff could get soaked.

“Next time we have a heart-warming moment,” you gave him a playful pout as you pushed back your wet hair, “let’s do it indoors.”

“Deal.”

 

 


End file.
